DOIC - Codename Jan
by Fairytales1981
Summary: Nick Beckett decides it's time to come clean and tell a certain lady how he really feels. I never really got the whole Ros/Beckett thing but then again I've always been abit of an odd ball. Hope you all enjoy xx


**It may just be me but I was never that bothered about Ros and Beckett ending up together. When Jan Harvey was intorduced to us as D.O.I.C I immedaitely saw something with her and Beckett, maybe I'm the only one but I'm writing it anyway. For those who do read this, enjoy.**

**D.O.I.C - Codename Jan**

**Bugs**

**Jan/Beckett**

...

Kidnapping had never really been a part of Jan's daily life until she'd hired Ros, Ed and Beckett...since then she'd been shot at, nearly blown up and driven off the road. The kidnapping had shook her up the most, an organisation trying to wipe out her whole identity. If it hadn't been for her Team, then she'd more than likely be dead. Things between Jan and Beckett since the kidnapping had been a little strange, Ros had asked Beckett if there was anyone special in Jan's life. She'd asked that question because she was under the impression that something had happened between them when they had been on the run from the kidnappers but of course he'd denied it. Now here he was sitting in his office watching the older woman from a far, watching her hard at work and wondering if there was anything in what Ros has suggested. He'd given up trying to win the affections of Ros now that she was with Channing, despite the fact that Beckett couldn't stand the pompus ass...however he made Ros happy and he could never ruin that for her.

"Everything okay Nick?"

Beckett's head shot up to see Jan suddenly standing in his doorway.

"Huh, Jan...yeah fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've been staring over into my office for the last 10 minutes."

"Sorry."

She could see that something was bothering him, she walked further into the room and took a seat on the chair opposite him.

"Has something happened with you and Ros?"

"Ros...no, she's happy with Channing now...I've accepted that now."

"So...what were you thinking about?"

"The truth?"

"Of course."

"Well, I was thinking about you actually."

"Me, what on earth for?"

"I was just thinking about everything that's happened lately and how lucky you are to be alive."

"Oh I see, well...I won't argue with you there." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay Jan, seriously." He smiled softly.

"Me too."

"Listen, do you fancy getting a drink when we finish?"

"Why not, I have a meeting shortly but I can come straight from there."

"Great, 6pm okay?"

"I'll see you at 6pm."

...

She gave him a small smile before getting up and heading back to her own office.

"Mate, did you just ask Jan out on a date?"

Beckett whipped his head around to see Ed standing at the rear door, arms folded with a look of confusion on his face.

"Bloody hell Ed, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, so?"

"What?"

"Did you just ask her out?"

"I guess I did yeah."

"Have you lost your mind, she's the Boss...Bureau Chief...D.O.I.C?"

"Well she's also a woman Ed and I happen to like her."

"What about Ros?"

"What about her Ed?"

"I thought you had feelings for her?"

"I did Ed but I'm done waiting, she's with Channing now and she appears to be happy."

"Okay fair enough...but Jan." He grimaced.

"Ed, Jan's a nice woman, she's so different outside of this place. Jan's problem is that she's been so dedicated to this job, her career that she's forgotten how to communicate with the outside world, maybe...just maybe I can change that." He smiled.

"You're actually being serious, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Well good luck mate, I think you'll need it. I'm off out with Alex, see ya'."

"Night Ed."

...

The next few hours passed rather quickly for Beckett, Jan had left shortly after their chat to go to her meeting. Beckett decided to head home and quickly change before meeting her. When he walked into the bar he found a table and ordered two glasses of red wine and waited for her to arrive. Jan pulled up into the car park and checked her make-up in the small compact she had in her bag before getting out and heading into the bar. She walked in and scanned the room before she spotted Beckett at a corner table.

"Nick, sorry I'm a little late...the meeting ran over."

"Oh don't apologise..it's fine. I haven't been here that long myself, I ordered you a red wine...I hope that's alright?"

"Lovely...so, are you going to tell me what's going on with you?"

"I already said I was fine, didn't I."

"Nick, I didn't make D.O.I.C by being naive. I'm paid to notice things, you've been out of sorts ever since I came back to work. Have I said something to upset you?"

"Upset me? oh god Jan, no. It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it, talk to me Nick."

He could see the worry that suddenly crossed her features and knew he had to tell her.

"Let's go for a walk." He said as he got up and ushered her out of the bar.

...

They walked down by the canal for what seemed like hours, when in reality it had only been a few minutes. Beckett kept looking to his side, ready to say something but stopped himself every time. As Jan watched him, she finally stopped walking and placed her hand on his arm to stop him in his tracks.

"Jan...you okay?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"You wanted to talk...so talk to me Nick."

"I don't really know how to say this."

"Nick, just tell me, whatever it is...I won't judge."

Beckett decided that instead of telling her, he'd show her. He moved a little closer to her and gently put his arm around her waist, bringing her into him. The movement caught her off guard as the palms of her hands came to rest on his chest, she looked up at him and saw him smile at her before he leaned in and covered her lips with his own. The moment he kissed her she immedaitely felt herself respond, her hands came up and around his neck as she leaned in closer...relishing the contact. Beckett finally pulled back to look deep into ther eyes.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm a little surprised, you've never said anything."

"The truth is that until you were kidnapped, I hadn't realised how I felt about you."

"Ros...?"

"Jan, Ros and I are the past. She's moved on and so have I and I want more than anything to have you be the one I move on with, if you'll have me."

"Nick, I'm still your Boss...I'm D.O.I.C, there are rules."

"You're allowed a private life Jan, look...I can keep things seperate, you and I remain just between us. I can do that...can you?"

"I suppose there's no harm in trying is there." She smiled.

"How about I take you home."

"I was just going to suggest that myself."

He moved to put his arm around her shoulder as they made their way back to the cars, smiling to himself as she leaned in closer. If anyone could get her back into the real world, he hoped it could be him.

...

-Fin


End file.
